


Everything is Black and Nothing Hurts

by NikkiWinchester



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiWinchester/pseuds/NikkiWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world has been overrun by Walkers. There are only 8 people left in the world and they are all tired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything is Black and Nothing Hurts

This is it. This group right here is the last of us. There are eight people left in this graveyard we used to call our home. We fought. We found shelter. We were finally living again.But greed got the best of some. We were attacked.We lost our shelter. We lost our brothers and sisters/We were separated/ None of us ever thought we would be reunited. In this new world we've learned not to expect miracles.The exact moment we thought we were dead, alone in this world, we became a group again.Our family was smaller by over a dozen people. we weren't expecting anything more.

Our only downfall wasn't loss. t wasn't death. It was hope. Hope that our group wouldn't get any smaller. We were wrong. Hope had fogged our brains. Made us believe that we could save everyone in this wasteland.We couldn't and we didn't. We saw our family get ripped from our grasp, blood spilling from nowhere and everywhere. We didn't have time to mourn. We turned ourselves numb. We repressed the stench of the decaying corpses that we used to love and the vile taste of crimson leaking into our mouths. We repressed the pain of losing the people we wanted to protect. But the thing about pain is that it demands to be felt.

So now here we are.Bloody and broken, trudging through the field. We're starving and dehydrated. I've lost count of the nights without slumber. We haven't eaten in days. We haven't had food in weeks. It's become a burden to even open our eyelids.How nice it would be to just lay down and close them for a moment.

That's when I hear it. The too familiar sound of hungry snarls and staggering steps. Even with the unforgiving glare of the sun, every last one of us know what we're up against. And none of us can find it in ourselves to escape.

The crowd of corpses gets closer. They seem to be coming from every direction. Vicious growls get louder and the scent of the dead gets stronger. If there was ever a window to flee, it's long gone now.

The sound of metal dropping to the hardened ground rings in my ears. Knives, guns and a crossbow are discarded on the ground. As the walkers close in we do something that we've never done before. We give in to the pain.

Our hands link together creating a chain. A wall. A silent goodbye. I look to my left and see Daryl, Michonne, Carl and Carol. To my right I see Glenn, Maggie, and Beth. Tears fall without a sound down everyone's cheeks. We're finally ready to let go.

Screams of agony pierce through the serenity. Blood splatters. Guts fly off into flesh orbit. The pain burns into my very core. The metal tinted taste of my own blood slithers into my mouth. My families screams are fading into the darkness. Everything is merging into the fuzzy black clouding my vision. I can no longer scream.

Everything is black.

And nothing hurts.


End file.
